The Show
by FizzSummers
Summary: Naraku orders Kanna and Kagura to put on a show for him. Warning, adult themes.


**~The Show~**

Kagura would stare at her sister's naked body, not knowing where she should start. She couldn't believe Naraku had asked her to do this, what had gotten into him? He was evil, and she hated him with all her being but she had never thought of him as a pervert. "Naraku why do you want me to do this?! What will you gain from me molesting Kanna?!" She turned away from Kanna to face Naraku who sat in the back of the room.

"Didn't I tell you not to question me?" Naraku held out his hand a beating heart forming in it. Seeing her heart, Kagura's eyes went wide with fear. "N-no please" she begged.

With a smirk Naraku clutched tightly onto the heart. A throbbing pain would explode throughout her body, particularly in her chest. She whimpered in pain her eyes pleading for him to stop.

Smiling Naraku released his grip and put away her heart, "Now no more questioning, understand?" Kagura bit her lip out of anger and nodded slowly in submission. "Now Kagura I want you to touch your sister..." he said softly.

She turned back to Kanna who just laid there naked, staring up with those dark, emotionless eyes. Even in this situation she still remained void. Her nude body looked was so pale and fragile looking. "Kagura I'm waiting!" Naraku shouted impatiently.

Kagura observed her sister's body for a few more seconds and then finally ran her hand along the girl's stomach. "You're so soft..." she whispered, Kanna simply continued to stare blankly at the ceiling.

Kagura's hand traveled to Kanna's tiny breasts. "Good girl..." Their master said from the background.

Kagura pinched down on one of those small breasts and still Kanna did not react. "More!" Naraku's voice sounded from the back again.

She flinched a bit from his demanding voice, then she would lean down and lick her sister's budding breast. "Good...Now bite down..." he commanded. She would close her eyes and nip gently on Kanna's small breast. "No... Bite her harder" Did Naraku want Kanna too suffer? His most loyal servant? Kagura bit down on the young girl's breast as hard as she could. This time Kanna did react, a small squeal had escaped her throat.

"Yes so Kanna is finally reacting" Naraku said slowly. "Put your fingers inside her Kagura, but keep your mouth on her breast"

Shifting uncomfortably Kagura kept her mouth encircled around Kanna's breast and reached between the girl's legs, slowly pressing in two fingers. Kanna reacted by whimpering softly. "Push them in as deep as you can" he ordered.

She was so tight, Kagura pushed her fingers in deeper and Kanna began to squirm. "Hehe Kanna you're doing so well" Naraku said. "And you too Kagura"

Kagura's mouth grew numb around the girl's breast, a bit of saliva leaking from her mouth. She had managed to push her fingers inside as deep as possible and Kanna's body had gone rigid. "Kanna, how does it feel?" Naraku asked.

"I-it hurts" she cried out. "I feel numb...my body" she suddenly began to squirm violently trying to shake Kagura away.

"Looks like you're not as emotionless as we all thought" Naraku said with a small chuckle.

Kagura pulled away from Kanna's breast and turned toward Naraku, "Is that what this is about?! You wanted to test how truly void Kanna was?!"

The demon shook his head slowly, a smirk on his face "I don't have to answer to you. Why do you even bother questioning me?"

Suddenly Naraku stood up, "Now do you want me to grab hold of your heart again, Kagura?" Kagura shook her head, "N-no please, I'm sorry" she hated being so powerless, all her hate could be toward Naraku, for he had all the power over her.

"Good girl, now get on all fours over top your sister" he ordered. She slowly pulled her fingers out of Kanna's entrance, she glanced into Kanna's dark eyes as she positioned herself over her sister getting on her hands and knees.

Naraku made his way towards the two girls, and Kagura was shocked to see he was disrobing. Was he going too make love to her?! Her body began to tremble in fear and disgust as she sensed Naraku positioning himself behind her. "N-naraku... what-"

"Be quiet!" he said sternly as he lifted up her Kimono. She nearly screamed as she felt the tip of his member pressing into her.

"N-no!" she protested, trying to pull away but her hair was grabbed roughly as he thrust inside. Kagura let out a gasp from his size filling up her entrance. She looked into the dark eyes of Kanna who looked back at her sister, a gleam of surprise in her eyes.

The demon would grab her breasts and lean over top of her, he was now looking into Kanna's eyes, as he began to thrust roughly into Kagura, causing her to scream.

**A/N: Had this posted awhile back but took down to edit it. **


End file.
